The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by R5ausslyfinchelmusic
Summary: Ross can make Laura do the craziest things, but will he break Laura's heart in the process? RAURA! One-shot! Based of of a bunch of songs...


**Hi! This is going to be a Raura story because I LOVE Raura! If you have any suggestions on what I should do in the next chapter, tell me! Please Review, I take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!**

Laura's P.O.V:

"Why do you do this to me, Ross?" I asked brokenly "I'm sorry, Laura! Please tell me what I can do to fix this!" Ross pleaded. I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I stayed strong "I'll tell you what you can do to fix this! STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS! Ross, your actions have consequences and if this continues, your consequence will be losing me!" I threatened. I saw his lips begin to quiver "L-Laura, please don't leave me! I won't be able to survive on my own!" Ross whispered, wrapping his arms around me and putting his chin on the top of my head. In my mind, I knew he was no good for my heart, but my heart tells a different story. I know no matter what he does, I'll always come back to him; It's not a choice I just can not live without him. I sighed "The Heart wants what it wants. And apparently, my heart wants you, Ross Lynch." His face broke out into a smile knowing I forgave him. Ross leaned in and smashed his lips onto mine, I felt fireworks, passion, and most of all love. I'm giving him one last chance.

* * *

><p>Me and Ross went back to the party we were at. I stared at him, wondering why I let him break my heart continuously. Ross makes me get over upset about the<em> stupidest<em> things, and yet, I wouldn't trade it for the world. "Hey, do you want to do karaoke?" Ross whispered in my ear "Sure, you go first." I agreed "Okay!" He said as he ran up on stage. "Hey guys! For those who don't know, I'm Ross Lynch! And I'm dedicating this song do my girlfriend Laura Marano! **(1)**

_Can't be sleepin'_

_Keep on walking_

_Without the woman next to me_

_Guilt is burning_

_Inside I'm hurting_

_This ain't a feeling I can keep_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Can't you see it?_

_I was manipulated_

_I had to let her through the door_

_I had no choice in this_

_I was a friend she missed_

_She needed me to talk_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Don't blame it on me_

_Oh, I'm so sorry, so sorry, baby_

_Yeah (I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_

_I got defense_

_Oh, I promise (I'll be better this time, I will be better this time)_

_Don't blame it on me _

_Don't blame it on me." _When Ross finished the song his eyes were watering. I could tell that song was his apology to me and it was extremely emotional for him. I ran up to Ross and kissed him, hard. "Thank you." I whispered as we broke apart "I needed to make it up to you and tell you how I truly feel, so I did it in the best way possible, in a song. " he stated staring into my eyes "And now, it's my turn." I said running up on stage "Hey! I'm Laura Marano! This song is dedicated to someone special, you know who you are." I said winking. Here I go... **(2)**

_"You got me sippin' on something_

_I can't compare to nothing_

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Heroin drip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants [x3]_

_This is a modern fairytale _

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants [x3]_

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants [x2]" _I finished, I was crying. Ross ran up on stage and hugged me tightly "The Heart Wants What It Wants, I love you. I hope you know that Laura." He whispered soothingly into my ear. Like always, hearing his voice immediately calmed me down, "I know. I love you too." I whispered back kissing him. We were about to get more heated when someone yelled 'Get a room!' and that's when we remembered we were still on stage. Ross picked me up bridal style and I knew I was risking my heart, but only time will tell if he'll break it or keep it safe.

**What did you think? Just wondering, how many times a week would you like me to update this story? Until the next chapter, goodbye!**

**P.S: (1) Blame- Calvin Harris**

** (2) The Heart Wants What It Wants- Selena Gomez**


End file.
